


Those Poor Unfortunate Souls

by Apella



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angels, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mind Control, Road Trips, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apella/pseuds/Apella
Summary: When Jemma Custer moved back to Annville she didn't expect to have a vampire confess that he had fallen in love with her.





	1. A Discovery of Vampires

Jem sat in the faded green velvet chair with her feet folded underneath her legs. She absently tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she continued to read her book: A Court of Thorns and Roses. Most people would think it strange to read at a brothel, but Jem didn't think so. The chairs were comfortable, and the food was surprisingly good here. Off to Jem's right was Tulip, her friend, playing poker against several of Odin Quincannon's guys.

"Read it and weep, you sorry-ass bitches!" cackled Tulip as she laid down her winning hand of cards.

Jem looked up from her novel to smirk at the sight of her friend pulling a large number of poker chips toward her. Shaking her head at Tulip's antics, Jem went back to reading. She just wanted to finish this chapter before she had Tulip drive her home. However, fate had different plans for Jemma Custer, because the sounds of two people having a good time carried down from the second floor to the ears of the twenty-four-old. Jem furrowed her brows as she tried to ignore the sounds and concentrate on the words on the page, but she was unable to do so.

Giving up, Jem placed her book to the side, grabbed her trusty aluminum baseball bat, and marched upstairs. Jem found the door of the room where the sounds were coming from. She pushed the door open while wielding the baseball bat. Inside, the room was very dark, but Jem could vaguely see two forms bumping uglies on the bed. Jem felt herself being filled with a red-hot rage. All she wanted to do was to read and hang out with her friend and now this guy was the only thing that was preventing her from doing just that. She let this feeling consume her as she brought the bat down on the man's back.

"Eat shit, you asshole!" screamed Jem as she continued to whack the man until he fell out the window.

Once Jem realized the extent of her actions; the next few minutes passed by in a blur. She remembered yelling for Tulip to help, bundling up the injured man in bedsheets since he didn't have any pants on.

So, that's how Jem found herself sitting in the backseat of Tulip's car with the man's head cradled in her lap. Salty tears streamed down her cheeks as she studied the man's face. He was very pale with a jagged glass shard protruding from his neck. The strangest thing about this man was that he wasn't freaking out instead he was gazing up at her with a dopey expression on his face. Maybe it's because of blood loss. Thought Jem.

"Jem, if I find any blood on my car seat; I'm opening up a can of whoop ass!" hollered Tulip while driving.

"Just shut up and drive, Tulip!" Jem shouted back. She turned her attention back to the man whose head was still nestled in her lap. Jem's body convulsed with guilt laced sobs. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I swear!" She whimpered. The man was still staring at her looking dazed as she dragged her fingers through his brown hair. Despite her cousin being a preacher, Jem never considered herself very religious, but this man was dying. So, Jem decided to pray to God for the first time in a long time.

"Please, God! Don't let him die! I know I haven't been to church in a long time. I swear, I'll start going to church again if you'll just save his life! Please!" pleaded Jem.

The man still had a dopey grin on his when he gurgled his next words. "Kiss me."

Jem was startled. Did he just ask her…?

"What?!" she exclaimed, Jem could feel her heart skip a beat at his request.

"Kiss me," he gurgled once more.

"Okay, okay," she hurriedly assured him.

Jem took a deep breath before she crashed her lips to his. He responded immediately, taking control of the kiss completely. Jem thought his lips felt extremely soft as he devoured her mouth. He tasted her with his tongue and she opened her mouth with a low moan. They kissed like this for a few more seconds before Jem forced herself to pull away. She had kissed plenty of guys in her twenty-four years of existence, but none had made her feel this much desire after one kiss.

"You're going to be fine," she told him breathlessly. The man didn't reply just continued to stare at her with a goofy grin on his face.

Jem felt relieved when Tulip's car skidded to a stop in front of the ER. With Tulip's help, Jem was able to get the man out of the car and on his feet. She looped an arm around his waist to help him walk. The man leaned into her almost causing Jem to stumble. She was pretty sure he snuck a look down her light green tank top. They finally managed to get the man inside the waiting room and they deposited him in a chair. Jem walked up to the elderly receptionist lady with Tulip right on her heels.

"Our friend needs a doctor," She informed the receptionist. The woman said nothing as she handed her some forms.

Is this woman being serious? Thought Jem. My top is completely covered in blood and she is giving me forms to sign!

"Whoa! Don't give us any forms! Or give us any 'take a number crap!' He needs a fricking doctor, grandma!" protested Tulip, angrily.

The receptionist gave them a blank look. "What friend?" The two girls whirled around to see that the man was nowhere to be seen.

The poor man must be delirious from blood loss. Thought Jem in a panic. We need to find him! Her eyes widened when she spotted a blood trail leading to a side door.

She tugged on Tulip's arm to follow her. They slowly followed the trail through the door, down the hallway, into another room. There the two friends discovered the man sitting on the floor drinking from blood bags like they were fucking juice boxes while being completely covered in blood.

The vampire met Jem's gaze and smirked at her. "Well, luv. I think I'm gonna make it."

At that moment her brain decided to stop working. Vampires were real! What else was real?

Holy shit balls! She just pushed a vampire out a window! Was he pissed at her? Was he going to eat her and Tulip?

Jem turned to Tulip to see her reaction. She was gaping at him like a fish out of water; this state of shock only lasted for a minute until she closed her mouth and went back to looking like a bad-ass that Jem had always admired.

"Stay here," ordered Tulip. "See if you can find him some pants."

With that Tulip whirled around and started to march out the door leaving Jem looking bewildered.

"Wait!" Jem cried out after her. "Where are you going?"

Jem's little outburst caused Tulip to pause; she quickly glanced at Jem. "I'm gonna get the car ready."

As soon as Tulip left the room; Jem spun back around to face the vampire who was still sprawled out on the floor smiling at her like the cat who ate the canary. There was also a crazy manic gleam in his eyes that slightly thrilled Jem, though seeing that blood was still smeared all over his face made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

Jem cleared her throat, trying to ignore that the vampire blatantly checking her out. Maybe it was a bad idea to be wearing a pair of denim short shorts.

"Who are you?" she asked him, finally.

"Cassidy," the vampire cackled hysterically. "So, wot's yer name, luv?"

"Jemma, but everyone calls me Jem," she replied, softly.

"Nice to meet yew," stated Cassidy in an Irish accent. He stood up suddenly clearly not giving a shit that he wasn't wearing any pants.

Jem quickly turned away, her cheeks stained pink.

Cassidy chuckled at her reaction. "Wot's yer problem, yew don't like wot yew see?"

"I'm just going to look for a pair of scrubs for you," she blurted out. With her cheeks still tinged pink, she tried to ignore Cassidy's loud cackling as she left the room. After a few minutes of searching, Jem eventually found a storage closet with a pair of scrubs inside.

She sighed in relief; it would be easier to look Cassidy in the eyes when he had his bottom half covered. She glided back into the room where she had left Cassidy. Using one hand to keep her eyes covered, she used the other to fling the scrubs at Cassidy's face. Jem promptly turned around to give Cassidy some privacy. The vampire in question observed her behavior with glee.

"Are ya sure yew don't wanna come over 'ere and give ol'Cassidy another kiss," he asked, his accent sounding thicker than earlier.

Jem's cheeks turned a deeper scarlet. Why did he have to bring up that mind-blowing kiss?

"No, I think once was quite enough," snapped Jem. She said those words with the intent to discourage Cassidy but all he did was roar with laughter. Jem face-palmed herself. Of course, the first vampire she'd met was a lunatic.

Once Cassidy got his pants on; Jem took the bedsheet and wrapped it around his head and shoulders like a shawl while trying to dodge Cassidy's attempts to pull her closer to him. Jem swatted his hands away. "Would you stop that?!"

"Wot?! I jus' need some assistance, lass. Yew did push me off a building after all."

Jem snorted. "And then I caught you slurping down some blood bags. So, clearly, you're all better now."

"Alright, fair enough," admitted Cassidy.

After that exchange, the duo made it to Tulip's car without any mishaps, and of course, Cassidy kept peeking down Jem's top while wearing a maniacal grin on his face. When Jem slid into the backseat; Cassidy made himself comfortable by placing his head on top of her lap. Jem thought about pushing his head off his lap, but instead, she ran her fingers through his brown hair. From that moment a strange bond formed between the cousin of the preacher and a 119-year vampire from Dublin.


	2. Interview with a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jem and Cassidy talk.

Jem stared at the vampire that was lying on her bed with trepidation. He was wearing some clothes that once belonged to an ex-boyfriend: a pair of sweatpants and a red long-sleeved shirt. Tulip had stormed out after she had dropped them off saying that she had to knock some sense into Jesse. So, now Jem was all alone with a vampire in her house. It certainly didn't help that Cassidy was gazing at her with a look of pure adoration on his face. It made Jem's stomach churn uneasily. Why was he looking at her like that?

Cassidy relaxed against her pillows, acting as if he belonged in her bed. His eyes lingered on her, appreciating the fact that Jemma was in a blue nightdress that hugged all her curves. "Well, go on, luv. Ask yer questions."

Jem shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm good," she waltzed out of the room leaving Cassidy gaping after her.

"Wot?!" the vampire shot out of bed and followed Jem.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cassidy! You act like I've never seen a movie or read a book before," Jem continued her trek to the kitchen and added. "As long as you don't sparkle in the sunlight. I'm good."

Cassidy snickered at that remark. "Yeah, those movies were shite." The vampire couldn't resist staring at Jemma's form. She really was a lovely little thing with her long brown hair, olive-colored skin, and her slender body.

When Jem reached the kitchen; she immediately began fixing breakfast for herself. She first pulled out her favorite cereal out of the pantry: Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Next, she got out a bowl, a spoon, and the half-gallon of milk. Jem placed everything on the table and made herself a bowl of cereal.

While she was eating, Jem noticed that Cassidy was lurking in the entryway of her kitchen trying to appear casual. "Do yew got yerself a boyfriend comin' home to yew or wot?" he asked her.

Jem nearly spat out her cereal in surprise. "That isn't any of your business," she sputtered.

Cassidy shrugged. "I'm just curious about yew that's all. Yew did push me out of a building."

Jem groaned. Why was he still going on about that? "I have to get ready for work," She quickly stood up and started to clear the table.

Cassidy nodded. "Yes, because yew work at the whorehouse."

Jem spun around in outrage. "I do not work at the whorehouse. I was hanging out with a friend!"

"So, yer friend works at the whorehouse."

Jem shot Cassidy a withering look. "My friend doesn't work there either. Me and Tulip like to hang out there sometimes."

"Alright, luv, just tryin' to get the story straight. Don't get yer panties in a twist," teased the vampire, who had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Jem flushed under his gaze. "I'm sorry, I need to go." However, when Jem tried to leave the room, Cassidy blocked her path. " Hold on a second, luv. I have to tell yew somethin'," said the vampire.

The preacher's cousin shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "This isn't really the time…"

"I think I'm in love with yew," He blurted out with a grin plastered on his face.

She gaped at him. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, we had a moment," said Cassidy. The twenty-four-year-old held up one finger in protest. "We had one kiss when I thought you were dying!"

Cassidy was still grinning at her. "Yeah, that was intense."

Jem facepalmed herself; she couldn't believe that this was happening. "Cassidy, you can't be in love with me! You don't know anything about me."

"Well, I know that yew like to hang at the whorehouse and that yew have a friend called Tulip. So, that's two things."

Jem heaved a huge sigh. What the hell is she going to do now? "Look, can we discuss this later. Please?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, sure we can,"

"Thanks," she said before continuing her walk back to her room. Jem knew one thing for sure: Do not tell Jesse about this.


End file.
